The pandemic of problem drug use, abuse and related health problems among young persons aged 12-25 in the U.S. continues unabated, in part, because opportunities for early identification and monitoring are missed. In particular, improved recognition of, and ongoing contact for, problem drug use and abuse among pre-teens and early adolescents in primary care settings could provide important information to health care professionals and engage early intervention services. Unfortunately, many barriers exist to routine screening and monitoring in primary care settings. These include the expense of traditional paper and pencil screening, competing demands on primary care clinicians and office staff, complex scoring programs and the ability to track youth over time. Our goal is to improve services for problem drug use and abuse and other related health risking behaviors for youth in primary care settings through research on early identification and monitoring. We expand an innovative partnership among the Columbus Children's Hospital, the Close To Home Primary Care Centers and Flipsidemedia.com to test the efficacy and acceptability of an early identification and monitoring system for problem drug use and abuse, depression and related mental disorders among pre-teens and teenagers in a randomized trial. We propose to compare care in nine Close To Home Centers with Automated Risk Assessment for Adolescents/Telephone Support (RA/TS) compared to usual care plus mailed screening results (UC+). Each site will be randomly assigned to start with six months on RA/TS or six months on UC+ and follow with the alternative. RA/TS is a web-based screening and assessment tool completed by adolescents during primary care visits and a linked, structured telephone tracking intervention consisting of three follow-up telephone calls to youth and their families monitoring identified problems and barriers to services. Specifically, we aim to 1) compare frequency of problem drug use and abuse identification in RA/TS youth vs. youth in UC+; 2) examine frequency of counseling, referral, psychotropic medication or other interventions for youth screening positive for problem drug use and abuse on RA in RA/TS youth vs. UC+ youth; and 3) evaluate the effect of the TS program on return to primary care, likelihood of completing referrals, number of primary care visits, number of specialty visits, and satisfaction with services after four months.